El de como no ser paso a ser
by TeSsie FrAy
Summary: UA. Koga y Ayame son los mejores amigos...pero Ayame quiere a Koga y el tiene una novia que no le pega ni con cola...Song-fic You Belong With Me  Pésimo summary


Hola! :D bueno este song-fic lo hice para un concurso de un foro :O no llegue a entregarlo a tiempo pero... me entretuve muchiiiiiisimo escribiéndolo :P y me gustó como me quedo…bueno sin mas dilación eh aquí el fic ;D disfruten….

…_**El de como de no ser pasó a ser…**_

"_Con planes sencillos nunca se falla"_

Song-fic

Music: You belong With Me 

Artist: Taylor stiff

Ayame x Koga

**UA**

Una chica de ojos esmeraldas, cabellos rojos como el fuego y de buen ver camina por una cuesta abajo, su cabeza gacha, sus hombros llevando la cargada mochica escolar y sus manos se aferran a una carpeta.

De sus labios sale un largo suspiro.

El día de ayer no había sido bueno, para nada…

Había quedado con su mejor amigo y su compañero de trabajo, Koga, para terminar de ensayar el teatro sobre los egipcios que debían hacer para sociales.

El teléfono de él había sonado en medio del ensayo.

_**You're on the phone**_

_**With your girlfriend**_

_**She's upset**_

_**Something that you said**_

_**She doesn't get your humor**_

_**Like I do**_

_(Estás en el teléfono, con tu novia_

_Ella está molesta_

_Le pasa algo con lo que le dijiste_

_Ella no soporta tu humor_

_Como yo)_

Era su novia, esa chica con la que salía desde hace un par de años, aquella que desde preescolar (porque él desde que tenía cuatro años había babeado por ella, dedicándole cada segundo de su atención si hacía falta, dejándola de lado a ella) hacía que el dejara de atenderte…por la que millones de citas (siempre como amigos) con él se habían fastidiado, estropeado o quedado a la mitad.

La chica le reprendía…él no estaba con ella en ese momento, él le contesto algo como "Estoy con Ayame, practicando el teatro" y en ese punto ya dejo de atender a la conversación entre ambos…él se iría porque ella no soporta que él este con ella y que él la defienda de cuando en cuando…Pero Ayame se tiene que aguantar, aguantar a esa que tiene secuestrado el corazón de su mejor amigos…

_**I'm in my room**_

_**It's a typical Tuesday night**_

_**I'm listening to the kind of music**_

_**She doesn't like**_

_**She'll never know your story**_

_**Like I do**_

_(Estoy en mi cuarto_

_Es el típico martes a la noche_

_Estoy escuchando el tipo de música_

_Que a ella no le gusta_

_Ella nunca sabrá tu historia_

_Como yo)_

Como había predicho el chico se había marchado, pidiendo mil veces perdón, como siempre…dejándola sola.

Ese mismo martes la chica se había encerrado tras cenar en su habitación, escuchando esa música que a Kagome no le gusta, esa que él ama con todo su ser…

Tirada en la cama, mirando fotos de su infancia…antes eran ellos…Koga, Inuyasha, Kikyo y ella…antes…Ahora eran Inuyasha, Kikyo, Koga, Kagome y ella.

Antes todo era más sencillo…¿Kagome sabría que había un "antes" en la vida de Koga? Un "antes de _ella_"…no…lo más seguro es que no lo supiera, no como ella, no como Ayame…

_**But she wears short skirts**_

_**I wear t-shirts**_

_**She's cheer captain**_

_**And I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming about the day**_

_**When you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for**_

_**Has been here the whole time**_

_(Ella usa faldas cortas_

_Yo uso camisetas_

_Ella es la capitana de las porristas_

_Y yo estoy en las gradas_

_Soñando el día en que despiertes y encuentres_

_Eso que estas buscando_

_Eso que estuvo aquí todo el tiempo)_

Mientras _ella_ se viste como chica, con ese toque femenino seductor, con faldas cortas, mientras _ella_ es la chica más _cool…_Ayame es simple, alegre y vivaz…todo lo contrario a _ella, _usa pantalones…no se dedica a comer lechuga y vomitarla por no engordar.

Ella es todo lo contrarío a Kagome…todo lo que ella no es, todo lo que él quiere y no se da cuenta que tiene.

_**If**__** you could see**_

_**That I'm the one**_

_**Who understands you**_

_**Been here all along**_

_**So why can't you**_

_**See you belong with me**_

_**You belong with me.**_

_(Si pudieras ver que soy la única_

_Que te entiende_

_Estuve todo el tiempo_

_Entonces, ¿Por qué no puedes ver?_

_Me perteneces_

_Me perteneces)_

La joven transeúnte sacude la cabeza en negativa y vuelve a suspirar…no recordar sería lo mejor… ¿Lo que más odio de Kagome? ¡Que no hace ningún esfuerzo por entenderle!

Él es de ella como ella de él…al menos así lo veía antes….

_**Walking the streets**_

_**With**__** you and your worn out jeans**_

_**I can't help thinking**_

_**This is how it ought to be**_

_**Laughing on a park bench**_

_**Thinking to myself**_

_**Hey, isn't this easy?**_

_(Caminando en las calles conmigo_

_Y tus pantalones viejos_

_No puedo dejar de pensar si esto debería ser así_

_Riendo en un banco del parque_

_Pensando para mí_

_"Oye ¿No es fácil?")_

Una mano fuerte se posa en el hombro de la chica provocando que pegue un saltito.

"_Tomemos un atajo" _dice una voz varonil a sus espaldas.

"_O venga Koga…no estoy de humor" _ la chica le quita la mano del hombro y sigue su camino, hasta que siente como es elevada en el aire y tomada como saco de patatas _"¡Koga bájame!"_

"_¿Sabes? Técnicamente lo que dije no era una proposición…así que te llevaré por las malas" _contesta el chico riendo entre dientes mientras recibía un golpe de un puño en la espalda.

La chica se deja llevar, pero sigue protestando, al menos ya no patalea, simplemente observa lo que Koga va dejando atrás…el puente, la tienda de chuches, el quiosco, la tienda de bocatas, el supermercado, el instituto… ¿¡EL INSTITUTO!

"_Pensé que habías dicho que íbamos a tomar un atajo" _dice la chica mientras veía como se alejaban del instituto. Una mueca de desagrado se formó en su rostro…tenía que hablar con Kikyo de lo pasado el otro día, quería desahogarse…

"_No recuerdo haber dicho tal cosa" _el chico ríe _"me alegra no verte la cara, ahora mismo seguro me matarías con tu mirada" _

"_Ja, ja" _el tonó irónico en la voz de la joven es casi palpable y el chico vuelve a reír.

Pasan el tiempo hablando de cosas triviales, cosas sin importancia…y entonces la chica dejo escapar de sus labios una exclamación de sorpresa.

Lo que veía era el cartel del parque donde jugaban cuando eran pequeños…Dios que viejos recuerdos.

No sabe como ahora se encuentra de pie en el suelo admirando los cambios de aquel pequeño bosque en la ciudad…

Algunos árboles alcanzaron mayor estatura, al ser primavera las flores están abiertas, todo tiene un brillo especial, transmite una sensación mágica capaz de transmitir paz hasta a la más torturada alma.

Un pequeño concierto de grillos suena a lo lejos…el de los pájaros es más cercano.

El sonríe melancólicamente y algo de esa sonrisa, de su forma de comportarse hace que la chica piense que algo malo pasa…

"_Tengo que contarte algo…" _y ambos corazones se destrozan en el transcurso de ese algo, uno por empatía otro por amor…

_**And you've got a smile**_

_**That could light up this whole town**_

_**I**__** haven't seen it in a while**_

_**Since she brought you down**_

_**You say you're fine**_

_**I know you better than that**_

_**Hey**__** what ya doing**_

_**With**__** a girl like that?**_

_(Tienes una sonrisa _

_Que podría iluminar toda la ciudad_

_No la he visto durante un tiempo_

_Desde que ella te hundió _

_Dices que estas bien, te conozco_

_"¿Oye, que estás haciendo con una chica así?")_

_Medio año después _

Desde aquel día no le había vuelvo a oír reír, ni llorar, ni sonreír…añoraba la luz de los ojos…añoraba quedarse perdida en la curva de su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que la hacía sonreír…no la había visto en bastantes meses…más de medio año…la última que vio era melancólica y sin vida…

Desde aquella conversación no había vuelto a hablar del tema…Koga le había contado que _ella _había roto con él…

Él decía que estaba bien, pero ella de buena tinta sabía que no lo estaba, que sus días eran negros, que desde aquella patada en el estómago, desde aquella puñalada trapera, desde aquel golpe bajo…él no había sido el mismo…_ella _le había hundido en la miseria, en lo más hondo, le había hecho tocar fondo…

_**She wears high heels**_

_**I wear sneakers**_

_**She's cheer captain**_

_**I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming about the day**_

_**When you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for**_

_**Has been here the whole time**_

_(Ella usa tacones_

_Yo uso deportivas_

_Ella es la capitana de las animadoras_

_Y yo estoy en las gradas_

_Soñando el día en que despiertes y encuentres_

_Que lo que estás buscando_

_Estuvo aquí todo el tiempo)_

Desde entonces Ayame se compara más con _ella _porque teme que él la compare, porque sabe que el la compara, cada noche que salen todos, él la mira de arriba abajo, comparándola con Kagome.

Las ropa, el físico, la forma de ser…porque mientras ella usa tacones, se maquilla, se pone vestidos provocantes, ella se calza sus deportivas, se recoge el cabello y se pone una camiseta y unos vaqueros…porque no soporta los vestidos, ni las faldas, ni el maquillaje, porque eso no va con ella…aunque sabe que a él le gustan esas cosa, no quiere cambiar, porque sabe que él busca todo lo contrario a lo que dice que le gusta, la busca a ella…porque aún no la ha encontrado aunque ella siempre está ahí.

_**If you could see**_

_**That I'm the one**_

_**Who understands you?**_

_**Been here all along**_

_**So why can't you**_

_**See you belong with me**_

_**Standing by and**_

_**Waiting at your backdoor**_

_**All this time**_

_**How could you not know?**_

_**Baby**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me.**_

_(Si pudieras ver que soy la única_

_Que te entiende_

_Estuve todo el tiempo_

_Entonces, ¿Por qué no puedes ver?_

_Me perteneces_

_Me perteneces_

_Esperando de pie en tu puerta trasera_

_Todo este tiempo, ¿Cómo no te has dado cuenta?_

_Me perteneces_

_Me perteneces)_

Aparca el coche frente a la casa de su mejor amigo.

Se remueve nerviosa en el asiento…¿Cómo le dice que van a pasar la noche solos porque Kikyo se puso enferma e Inuyasha la está cuidando? Cómo se lo dice si hace tiempo que no pasan una noche a solas por...por no se sabe que…

Tal vez debería decirle esa noche lo que sentía desde hace tanto tiempo…tal vez le debería decir que su corazón le pertenecía a él…

Pero se reprende a sí misma, ya sabe como es, jamás le gusto que una chica tomara la iniciativa, decía que le daba corte decirle que no…y que si no le gustaba a él declararse…

Y si no él no se había declarado…es que no había nada que hacer.

Baja del coche y llama a la puerta trasera…allí espera…

Tal vez debería de darle una oportunidad a su admirador secreto e intentar olvidarse de Koga…averiguaría quien es… ¿Lo haría?

_Koga_

Oye los toques de la chica en su puerta y sonríe… ¿Se lo dirá? Sí.

Le da las gracias a Inuyasha y a Kikyo de nuevo por ayudarle.

Hoy le dirá que ella es de él, que siempre ha sido así y que como algún tarado se acerque a ella no vivirá para contarlo…así que ya le podía estar diciendo a quien leñes fuera ese admirador secreto que se metiera por donde quisiera las cartitas y la dejara en paz, porque AYAME era de ÉL.

¿Por qué se había dado cuenta ahora que él era de ella y ella era de él? Porque un idiota había empezado a escribirle cartas de amor…aún no sabía quién era pero pobre de él si le pillaba.

Cuando se enteró los celos se habían apoderado de él…y entonces como un balde de agua fría lo más obvio se le cayó encima la verdad que había esquivado intentando evitar un rechazo seguro.

Pero cuando ese cretino la había cortejado con esas cartas y ella había hecho el comentario de _"Oh…que lindo…me gustaría saber quién es" _tu sangre había hervido y te habías dado cuenta que estabas enamorado de esa chica que era tu mejor amiga.

_**Oh, I remember**_

_**You driving to my house**_

_**In the middle of the night**_

_**I'm the one who makes you laugh**_

_**When you know you're about to cry**_

_**And I know your favorite songs**_

_**And you tell me about your dreams**_

_**Think I know where you belong**_

_**Think I know it's with me**_

_(Oh, te recuerdo_

_Cuando conducías hacia mi casa_

_En medio de la noche_

_Soy la única que te hace reír_

_Cuando sabes que estás a punto de llorar_

_Conozco tus canciones favoritas_

_Y me hablas de tus sueños_

_Pienso que sé dónde perteneces_

_Pienso que es a mí)_

Sale por la puerta y la ve allí, tan hermosa como siempre…tan alegre como siempre, con esa sonrisa que hace que cualquiera se estremezca.

"_¿Vamos señorita?"_ pregunta el chico cortésmente.

"_Sí, claro…ummm…por cierto, Inuyasha y Kikyo no vienen"_ contesta ella mientras se encamina al coche y saca las llaves.

"_Oh…bueno está bien"_ dice el chico siguiéndola.

"_¿Sabes? Recuerdo cuando conducías y no quiero que se quede en un recuerdo"_ comenta la chica tras lo cual le lanza a Koga las llaves del coche _"así que conduces tú"_ y tras eso entra en el coche, sentándose en el sitio del copiloto.

El chico frunce el ceño y entra en el coche, sentándose en el sitio del conductor.

Y una vez dentro la encuentra abrochándose el cinturón…y se lo impidie, su mano se posa en la de ella y ambos se miraran en unos interminables segundos.

"_Oye…yo tengo que decirte algo…tú siempre has estado ahí…ayudándome, haciéndome reír cuando estaba a punto de llorar y…bueno compartimos los gustos como la música…y también compartimos los sueños, se puede decir que nos lo contamos todo…pero…hay algo que jamás te dije…" __**¡Pum! **_El corazón de la chica da un brinco ¿Qué…? ¿Podría ser…? ¿O…?

_**Can't**__** you see that I'm the one**_

_**Who**__** understands you?**_

_**B**__**een here all along**_

_**So**__** why can't you see?**_

_**You**__** belong with me.**_

_(Si pudi__eras ver que soy la única_

_Que te entiende_

_He estado aquí todo el tiempo_

_¿Por qué no lo puedes ver?_

_Me perteneces)_

"_Bueno, haber si me entiendes…" _no sabía cómo seguir, era difícil.

"_Siempre lo hago" _el chico sonríe mientras vuelve a perderse en esos ojos esmeraldas.

"_Bueno…has estado ahí siempre, apoyándome…y…" _se acerca a ella quedando a centímetros de sus labios.

_Inuyasha y Kikyo_

La chica está sentada en el sofá y con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su novio.

"_¿Habrá funcionado?" _pregunta indecisa.

Él chico la mira con ternura _"seguro…Koga estaba muy celoso con el `admirador secreto´ ¡Además los planes sencillos nunca fallan!" _responde.

"_Hacemos de admiradores secretos: Kikyo e Inuyasha" _dice la chica con una sonrisa de las suyas, esas que saben transmitir paz interna.

"_Mejor seguimos viendo la peli" _dice Inuyasha mientras aparta la vista de su novia y centra su atención en la pantalla.

Ella le observa unos minutos y luego mira la pantalla sin entender muy bien lo que ha pasado en la película.

_**Have**__** you ever thought just maybe**_

_**You belong with me?**_

_(¿Alguna vez has pensado que tal vez_

_Me perteneces?)_

_Koga y Ayame _

Ella le aparta con un pequeño toque en el torso.

"_¿Y?" _pregunta ella expectativa.

"_Y…que eres muy importante para mí, eres como mi hermana y si pillo a tu admirador secreto le parto la cara" _el chico se maldice mentalmente y frunce el ceño molesto… _**¿Eres como mi hermana? Definitivamente, Koga, eres un genio **_piensa el chico.

_Ayame_

Y pensar que esas palabras duelen tanto…palabras que ya sabes, realidades a las que te enfrentas y que chocan contra ti cada vez que un hueco de esperanza hace que tu corazón lata con fuerza contra tu pecho.

"_No soy nada tuyo" _es una sencilla respuesta, pero mentira, pues eres toda de él.

Observa la reacción del chico…este tensa sus músculos y en su rostro deja que se dibuje la furia.

Una voz le dice a la chica que debería decírselo.

"_Pero…" _traga saliva y le mira a los ojos_ "si…me gustaría serlo" _se sonroja, no lo puede evitar.

El se inclina sobre ella y esta vez no queda a centímetros de distancia de sus labios, esta vez la besa, lentamente, tiernamente. Le pasa un brazo por la cintura y la atrae más a él.

Se separan por falta de aire y él la mira con ojos furtivos.

"_¿Y no has pensado ya que __me perteneces__?" _dice el haciendo énfasis en "me perteneces".

"_Constantemente… ¿Y tú?" _pregunta la chica que no cabe en sí de felicidad.

Su corazón late a más de mil por hora, está más roja que un tomate maduro, su respiración –sorprendentemente para ella- es más o menos regular y su gozo mayor que un pozo.

"_Aja…" _acto seguido el chico se lanza a saborear de nuevo esos labios que tanto le han gustado.

"_No sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo vamos a perder o lo perdemos"_

…..: Puse esto por el simple hecho del dicho que hay "Mi gozo en un pozo" era una especia de juego de palabras…

AMO, AMO esta pareja, AMO a Koga *¬*


End file.
